


There's definitely better ways than this to get a boyfriend

by kalika_999



Series: Stucky AU One Shots [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fights, M/M, Meet-Ugly, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: Under the cloak of darkness with some sketchy guy packing at least 50 pounds on Bucky, it’s a tiny bit terrifying.  It’s also probably a little stupid his mind pipes in with a voice that’s way too similar to his friend Sam’s





	There's definitely better ways than this to get a boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the prompt “I tried to rescue you from being mugged but instead I got knocked out and you had to take me to the hospital after having your wallet stolen” AU but switched it to a Steve tailored set up because I wanted to write something quick. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Checking his watch as he makes his way through the front lobby, Bucky normally doesn’t get stuck in the office this late. Sure there’s a few times he gets caught up in his designs and ends up losing track of the daylight, but it wasn’t like he slept in his office -contrary to what some of his coworkers would say. Okay, so he may have slept on his office couch a couple of times but it wasn’t anything to mark down as a regular occurrence. 

The wind picks up when he steps outside, swirling around his body while he surveys how the streets feel weirdly empty at this time of night and he’s immediately picking up the pace when he begins his walk. 

The chill and uncanny silence both conspired to bring an unease within him that he usually never encountered. He wasn’t really a jumpy type but it was nearing midnight and it just felt like there was this encroaching feeling that he should get home as soon as possible or he’d end up getting into some kind of mess only he was good at getting into.

Tonight’s one of those nights he regrets walking to work, realizing with a sigh he still has four blocks to go. He pulls his coat collar up to block out further assaults from the weather and he’s already dreaming about warming up leftover pizza and changing into his flannel Christmas pajamas even if it’s the wrong month for it. There’s still episodes of Chopped he’s gotta see and-

There’s voices floating out from one of the back alley streets and they only get a higher with each step he takes; while he doesn’t know what’s being said, he can tell they’re definitely arguing. Against his instincts to get the hell out of the vicinity, Bucky ends up turning down that lane the closer he gets. 

The overbearing voice is angry; full of menace and aggression. The other voice, while drowned out a lot of the time, sounds just as pissed off; both slinging words back and forth to each other and Bucky’s not sure he should get in between something possibly minor and petty between two guys who may just be bad news. He can already picture his mother tutting at him and shaking her head over his curiosity getting the best of him.

It doesn’t take long before he’s standing in the street space between two shops where a short, skinny blond sporting a bloody nose is shooting daggers at a man that’s looming inches away from him, fists raised and obviously ready to give him another blow. His attacker is big and muscular, a ball cap pulled low over his face and wearing a vicious sneer like he’s assured he’s got this which, Bucky can’t really blame him. 

When the bigger man grabs at the skinny guy’s arm and winds up for another punch, Bucky hears himself yelling without a plan lined up for what he was going to do right after that. 

The way both of them stop and swivel their heads his way would be hilarious if it was on television, but in real life, under the cloak of darkness with some sketchy guy packing at least 50 pounds on Bucky, it’s a tiny bit terrifying. It’s also probably a little stupid his mind pipes in with a voice that’s way too similar to his friend Sam’s considering the fact that right now there’s no weapon in sight but damn well could be hidden away.

Instead of advancing on him, the guy sizes him up in two seconds and turns back to the skinny guy he’s still got an iron grip on. “Get lost kid, we got business here to take care of.”

“I warned you last time.” The blond guy says to his attacker, trying to wriggle out of the hold. “Those ladies aren’t working there for you to catcall at ‘em!”

“And I warned you, if you don’t get your nose out of my business, I’d show you what’s coming to you.”

Bucky’s moving towards them without thinking, adrenaline pumping through his veins and he’s fought a few guys bigger than him before. He was athletic and learned to not get his ass handed to him. It’s just that everything happens all so fast he doesn’t even get a chance to process it entirely.

His brain and body both want to shove themselves in between the skinny guy and the gorilla in an attempt to sever the hold and while he manages to do it, said gorilla runs practically _through_ him to try and get the other guy back, slamming into Bucky hard and throwing him against the side of the building. He smacks his head against the brick and there’s stars before his eyes just before everything goes black and he crumbles to the ground in an awkward heap.

*****

Bucky comes to with a brutal headache and no idea where he is at first. He’s staring around at some machines, most turned off except one that apparently is monitoring his heart rate. His head’s pounding too much to think much of it and he feels like his skull was split open which is why there’s a long delay before he realizes he’s in the hospital.

Closing his eyes again, his head lolls to one side and when he opens them he sees someone curled up in one of the chairs near the window, legs pulled up and arms wrapped around. It’s the same guy in the alley, his blond hair sweeping forward as his head presses to knees and he’s barely snoring.

A move of his arm causes him to groan and that’s when the guy looks up, startled blue eyes meeting his and he blinks a few times. “Hey, you’re up. I wasn’t sure when you would.”

Bucky turns his head back to the ceiling with a snort, “Yeah, getting run over does that to you. What was that guy, a linebacker?

“Actually, I’m pretty sure he was once.” The guy says with a small, crooked smile and if Bucky didn’t feel like shit, he would have definitely tried to put on the old charm for more of that smile. “But you’re okay? I mean, besides feeling like shit.”

Letting his eyes close, Bucky takes light inventory of his limbs and just his body in general. Sore, worn out, battered and bruised. Nothing broken. Someone gave him some good stuff on top of it. He manages to raise his arm for a thumbs up, his elbow throbbing in reminder to put it back down right away and don’t ever think about doing that again. “What happened after I was out?”

“I got outta there, ran off and then double backed to make sure you were okay- ”

Bucky cracked an eye open, surprise crossing his face, “You came back to help me?”

The guy looks almost offended. “Well yeah? What else was I gonna do? I sure as hell wasn’t leaving you there and you bought me some time to put some distance between me and that guy. The least I could do was get you an ambulance.” 

There’s bruises on the guy’s forearms and Bucky frowns at them, “You still got hurt. I wish I did more than use myself as a human battering ram, that was a little embarrassing.” 

“Are you kidding?” His back alley savior is much closer after scrambling out of his chair to stand defiantly at the side of his bed, hands balled into fists and righteous indignation radiating off him in waves. “More people need to stand up to bullies, not many do. You’re better than a lot of people.”

Bucky’s pretty sure it’s the medication that’s got this guy’s words and his pretty face making his stomach do swan dives on him and his chest feel all weird. He tries to smile but he can _feel_ it come out awkward, sure that it looks pained instead. “I’m assuming from that statement you’re going to find yourself in another alley pretty quick.” 

The guy brushes his hair back and away, shrugging sheepishly and not denying it. “Someone’s gotta do it.”

“Well um..” Trailing off, Bucky pressed his lips together, brows drawing up.

“Steve.” He supplies.

“Well _Steve_.” And Bucky likes the way it sounds on his tongue. He gets other ideas about his tongue but he shoves them away as quickly as they appear, a dopey smile spreading across his lips. “If I’m ever in the area of your apparent need to be a chivalrous knight again, give me a shout. And my name’s James, but all my friends call me Bucky.” 

Steve quirks a brow, “That’s..different. But I like it, goes with Buchanan right?” Bucky’s expression goes a little confused and he rushes on. “Sorry, had to look through your wallet for the EMT’s so they could write your information down. I hope that was okay.” 

“Hey, it’s better than being abandoned in a puddle of questionable alley water.” Bucky says with a disgusted scrunch of his face which only made his nose hurt worse than it already did.

Steve chuckles and Bucky’s now not sure he can blame the meds for that fluttery feeling in his chest.

“That’s the last thing I’d want on my watch.” 

Bucky might be a little gone for the way those blue eyes stare at him, “At least I was semi-useful, I guess I can find solace in that. I’m happy you got away even if you were ready to get it done on your own before I was even there.”

That gets this smug smirk across Steve’s face and Bucky’s pretty sure he’s truly screwed, just from that. He knows there’s a future of trouble brewing if he’s given a chance to further this future friendship but no one’s ever said Bucky was good at making sound choices.

“So..” Steve begins, his eyes dancing across the wall on the other side of the hospital bed, hands skimming across the bed rail. “Do you think you’d be up for a little breakfast after you’ve recovered? As a thank you, perhaps?”

“You aren’t going to start any fights while we’re eating, are you?” Bucky teases despite his brain telling him to shut his mouth up and accept. He just can’t help himself.

Steve draws a tight line with his mouth before it shifts to another smirk, eyeing him carefully. “Hopefully there aren’t any jerks around besides yourself and it won’t happen. Anyway, we could always take ‘em on together, you can throw yourself at them and I could throw the punches while they’re distracted.”

Bucky stares at him for a long moment before they both break out in a fit of laughter, his side hurting worse when he does and he has to press his arm at his stomach. He grins wide through glassy eyes, “We’re a pair of mismatched idiots if we went with that plan.” 

Hiccuping the last few laughs out of himself, Steve shakes his head and smiles so big it makes Bucky think he’s smitten. 

“I’ll see you soon, Bucky.” He bites at his lip and it turns a deep scarlet as he draws back from the bed, gesturing to Bucky’s wallet on the side table. “I took the liberty and tucked my phone number in there. Call me..yeah?” 

Bucky breaks out another goofy smile, nodding so many times that it makes Steve chuckle some more. They keep staring until somehow Steve makes it to the door without turning to look for it once and gives him a tiny wave that Bucky can’t help returning before he’s completely gone. 

Scratch that. Bucky’s not smitten, he’s just totally in love.


End file.
